Save You
by JinXxx245
Summary: Set after "Fool me once." Damon/Bonnie, mess. The trouble in Mystic Falls...the rest...read and find out. ;
1. Dare You To Move

**_Authors __Note_**: I love Bonnie/Damon. Hope the get together soon. This is my first time writing a fanfic. Read and review.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything all the characters belong to L. or the CW**. **_

_**Songs: Make up– Escape the fate.**_

_**How to save a life – The Fray**_

_**You found me – The Fray**_

_**Untitled – Simple Plan**_

_I wish I was there,  
bruised and in despair  
again you're my friend.  
As you're moving faster faster,  
slower through your veins,  
and again._

**ELENA'S P.O.V**

So much had happened since the Salvatore's had come to town, and it was too much to take in. This was bad, really bad everyone I loved was getting hurt around me, even though it wasn't my fault, I still felt sick to my stomach because of the guilt. It's true what they say "life isn't fair," and "you win some, you lose some." But right now there was no winning only losing. There was Bonnie and then there was Stefan and Damon and in a way in was I connected to them all but I couldn't find a way to comfort them all at once

It was impossible. We were all hurting and there was no way anyone could fix this but us. I felt like screaming until hell awoke. Nothing had been the same since the death of my parents... more like adoptive parents. Everything I knew, everything I had ever believed in had proved to be a lie. A lot had changed too fast.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life.  
_

**STEFAN'S P.O.V**

It wasn't right of me to come here. But I couldn't bring my self to stay away from her. I knew it was too much for Elena to handle but she was strong enough to suffice. It wouldn't be easy but we would make it work... somehow. Then there was Bonnie who had kept no limits when it came to helping Elena which lead to helping me get out of the tomb which lead to the death of her Grams and I felt deeply remorseful and guilty for that. And finally Damon... I can't believe I'm siding with him but as evil and cynical as he was. But in the end it all narrowed down to Katharine that wrenched thing had no right to do this to him it was all her fault.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

**BONNIE'S P.O.V**

My entire world had changed in a blink of an eye. One moment I'm your everyday teenage preppy – nice girl next door- cheerleader, the next I find out I'm a witch then I get possessed by my ancestor whish leads to vampire attacking me and yeah apparently they exist too. What a surprise nothing could get any worse… oh but it could anything was possible in the ghastly supernatural world. And now my Grams was dead. Dead because of that stupid son of a bitch. Damon. No one can even comprehend the anger I feel towards that creature. He was a soulless selfish demon I was extremely thrilled that his "one and only Katharine" was not in the tomb. I was absolutely overjoyed about the fact that the only reason for his existence and ditch him…good the bastered deserved it.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

**DAMON'S P.O.V**

NO! There had to be a mistake Katharine couldn't just leave him. She was his "beauty of the dark"…she couldn't just leave him…she couldn't just leave him? He had waited nearly over a century and half to get her back. To hold her to love her that's all he wanted. One goal that was the only reason for him sticking around… but no she had left him… used him and not to mention at the same time screwed his brother and then chucked him away with no more then even a glance behind. Anna's words kept ringing in his head, "…she knew where you were Damon …she didn't care." Who was he to even consider that he would get his happy ending… for him a happy ending would be the punch line of his life a mere joke. But of course he was not the only one to suffer and that gave him a bit of joy – the witch was also in misery at the loss of her "Grams" and that amused him but somewhere at the back of his mind he also felt a tiny twinge of guilt. But the realization disappeared as fast as it had come.

**Plz review. Suggestions are also welcome as I don't know where to go with this. **

**Question: **_**How would you like Bonnie and Damon to start and what songs would suit them.**_


	2. Help, I Alive

**Authors Note: **Second chapter!!! I'm not sure if it will follow the plots on TV exactly but it will most defiantly take a major turn. So read and enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer: I **owe absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to L.J. Smith/The CW.

_**Songs: Who I Am – Smile Empty soul**_

_**Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace**_

_**Show Me How To Live – Audioslave**_

_It had been three weeks and now it was time for me to return home to mystic falls. As much as I'd like to believe that I'm your everyday teenager, I can't anymore. Great deals of things have happened and I'm not sure that I can be the same, sweet, honest, nice girl any longer. It's my life and I'm taking a stand to do as I please, after all I wasn't a week human, but a sorceress… a Salem witch. _

A lot had happened over the three weeks that Bonnie was away… well the tomb had failed to close and all the vampire had escaped. Stefan had been attacked by the escaped blood suckers and had almost nearly died again. Elena offered him her blood, saved his life. But Stefan had gone too long without human blood and he came pretty much addicted to it raiding blood from the blood banks nearly whipping them out. And then there was the John Gilbert problem.

_So. Katharine did want me… but she was being stubborn. She didn't find me because she was sending me all the clues to find her. It all made sense. Alaric Saltzman wanted to kill me because he thought I killed his wife who coincidently turned out to be Elena birth mom. But tsk tsk tsk. Isobel as in Elena's mother or should I says a descendant of Katharine's, who had practically sought me out and begged me to turn her, Not before a few nights alone, sweet evil Isobel had lied and betrayed her husband for so many years and all this time he had thought she was dead. She was defiantly related to Katharine. And I was sure none of this was coincidental Katharine had probably sent Isobel to me. And she was probably just waiting for me to find her… waiting for me. A week later I find out no I was wrong. Katherine had no intention of waiting for me. As it turned out that Isobel was sent by the one and only John Gilbert the… btich._

Elena and Jeremy's Uncle, John Gilbert. The source of trouble in there lives. Somehow he knew everything there was to know about The Salvatore brothers and their history, Katharine, Elena, Alaric and Isobel. He had sent Elena's birth mother to Damon, to be turned. He even had an immortal ring, similar to the one that Isobel had given to Alaric, something that Damon had realized after he had supposedly killed John - as the old man knew too much – only to find him up and walking 5 minutes later. Not to mention John was on the founders council, of course and was the towns favorite son.

* * *

First day back at school. Bonnie took a deep breathe. Today her life would permanently change; she could feel it in every bone in my body. She was late for class. _Great_, she thought. As she walked in to class every single eye was on her, leaking sympathy. Bonnie could feel it… there prying but she ignored it. She toke he usual seat, and looked up next to her to smile at her friend, but when she saw Stefan smiling at her behind Elena's long flowy hair instinctively her smile faltered. She just didn't expect to see him, it never crossed her mind. And just then Bonnie knew it… she didn't feel guilty anymore, about the fact the while she was away she had been in touch with Caroline everyday, but ignored the millions of texts and calls that Elena had sent her. After Elena had sent her a voice mail saying that the tomb was still open and the vampires had escaped, the witch had made up her mind about her hatred towards the Salvatore brothers… Her grandmother had died to protect her and the towns' people but that effort all went down the drain because the bloodsuckers were, so that meant that her Grams had given up her life for nothing. And it was all Damon's fault, he also partially blamed Stefan. Bonnie knew she couldn't be around any of them, however somewhere at the back of her mind she knew that was inevitable, and she and Elena would be fine again. Eventually. Maybe.

* * *

"Damon! Get the hell out of my way!" Bonnie screeched as she turned away from her car.

"Ouch!" Damon mocked, covering his ears. "Keep it down you'll wake the entire street."

"Get the hell away from me. You saw what happened to Stefan," Bonnie said firmly.

"Ah Bonnie, I'm not scared of you and… AHH UGH…WHAT THE…!" Damon gasped as the witch ran into the safety of her home.

It had been quit a day. Stefan had continued to drink Human blood and nearly killed a poor miss mystic contestant. He had practically ditched Elena alone without an escort, but luckily Damon had swooped in. It kind of surprised half the high school that Caroline had won, but it was important to her, were as Elena had joined for her mother. As soon as the 'pageant' was over Damon had figured out where Stefan was and what he was maybe up to and went to get Elena. Bonnie and had heard them and followed them out. There was Stefan biting into a screaming blonde but let go as soon as he heard the three coming. He was a wild animal stance which scared the girls. Damon had gently asked him to calm down as he took a few steps towards his younger sibling. But the usually brooding vampire had no idea what he was doing and flung Damon 6 meters away, but the older Salvatore had quickly advanced in to a similar animal stance. It seemed as like Stefan was going to attack his brother but then he winced in pure agony, clenching his head groaning.

It took Elena and Damon exactly 3 seconds to figure out what was happening, they both turned towards Bonnie. She was concentrating severely on Stefan and taking all her pain of losing her Grams and the anger she felt towards Damon mostly and turned that all on Stefan, making his brain boil in the most terrible of ways. And then she slowly released her hold, feeling her self tremble slightly. And then Stefan was gone, Sheriff Forbes had taken the case on her hands.

"You will pay," Bonnie heard a sly voice crawl the window.

"We'll see… Damon," she answered before pulling her covers over her and closing her eyes.

* * *

_This can't b happening …this isn't me. I have to get a hold of my self. I'm not Damon. Elena, Elena. How could she handle me, she saw me like… like this…. like a monster. I had nearly killed the blonde it the most painful and treacherous way ever. And attacked Damon, surprisingly he didn't fight back all he did was try to calm me down. That's when the terrorizing pain grabbed my head, I knew it was Bonnie; she blamed Damon and was taking all her anger put on me as I looked exactly like the vicious vampire that had attacked her, and in there somewhere I also felt the tiny sting of hate towards me. But it was nothing compared to the revulsion she had towards Damon, I could feel it cracking my brain. And now I was locked up in here, Elena had came to see me, I had told her to stay away and almost attack her but stopped I felt terrible and then I was on the floor, weak. Vervain was radiating through my body, Elena had jabbed me and I was glad. Weak and locked in the basement, I wouldn't be able to hurt her. But she would be with Damon, what if I lost her to… to him. _

Stefan had erased that thought very quickly and just lay there thinking of what he had been and what he was how his life had changed, from a simple human to this.

_He'll be fine, we all will,_ Elena kept thinking to herself. _Stefan will be fine, Bonnie_ _would be fine, we can figure it out, I will be fine, Damon will figure out the problems he was dealing with, everything will be fine. _Everything that Elena thought to herself had doubt hidden in all the corners and she knew it.

**Plz review. Any ideas or suggestions are very welcome. **

**Question: **Whatsong would best describe Damon/Bonnie in the future from your point of view?

Will it be happy or sad, will it build or break.

**P.S. **I've already written the ending. : P


	3. All The Right Moves

**Author's Note:** Thought it was time for something hot and weird, it's not much but a sort of a starter to sizzle something up between the two.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. Everything belongs to L./the CW.

**Songs: Tic Tok – Ke$ha.**

**Dance with the Devil – Breaking Benjamin.**

**Hero – Enrique Iglesias. (This was suggested by Quizas. So this one is for you.) **

Bonnie walked into a nightclub looking as hot as ever. She was wearing a steaming, silky maroon dress, which lay a few inches above her knee - almost a bit too short, to be called a dress and sleeves which draped just over her shoulders; it sat elegantly on her petite frame. Her dark hair set loose and her lips a glossy red, topped with a pair of stunning black high heels. As she made her through the crowd, almost every guy she passed was gawking at her, shamelessly. Bonnie just smiled. She had no idea where she was and what she was doing, she just played along and followed her sixth sense to where ever it was leading her.

She was making her way to a corner booth, surprised at how she knew the place so well considering she had never been here. The club was very fancy; it seemed to be all ages- above 15- it had an amazing setting. It was all dark and mysterious, the only source of light were the multi colored dim illuminations. The dance floor covered in fake mist, at the back was the DJ encircled in a bunch of high tech, equipment Bonnie watched how he controlled some of it as he slid in a record, she recognized the song as it was one of her favorites - Tic tok by Ke$ha.

The booth was in one of the private corners, the light in there was almost captivating, with its dim shade of red and blue. As she reached the swarm of people around it, she realized everyone she knew was there, most of her class along with Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Elena and Stefan. Wait what are they doing here, she thought. They were all dressed up looking gorgeous, but she didn't know why.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Caroline. "You're here, It about time."

"What?" Bonnie said, confused.

"We've been waiting for you, It's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh? What? What's going on?" Bonnie asked now puzzled as ever.

Everyone seemed so different so as if they were possessed or hypnotized.

"Dare." Bonnie blurted out without even thinking. She then apprehended that strangely she knew exactly what was going on what she was doing. So she just amused herself and played along.

"I dare you, to kiss Damon." It was Stefan who spoke.

_Why did he say that? Why am I okay, with all this? Anyway, where am I? What the hell!_

"Are you feeling alright? No! I wouldn't kiss Damon, if it's the last thing I did!" She shouted, at Stefan. Everyone staring at her. "Besides, _Damon _isn't here." Bonnie said, emphasizing on Doman.

Bonnie felt a chill down her spine as a hand grazed down the side of her neck.

"Right behind you, Witch." Damon whispered in her ear.

Bonnie stiffed as soon as she heard this. And immediately moved away.

"No!" Bonnie yelled. "What are you lot, a bunch of 13 year olds. There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere near that thing."

"You're such a party pooper." Moaned Elena, she was drunk.

"Let's dance." Tyler suggested grabbing Vickie's hand.

_Elena is drunk and all over Stefan, Vickie's alive and Damon is here. _This was all really mind boggling to Bonnie, but she had expected it.

As everyone made there way to the Dance floor Bonnie made her way to the Bar. With as sigh she gulped down one shot after the other. _This is all really weird. Yet I'm so comfortable._

"My, don't you look drunk and sexy today." Damon said, smirking as he took a seat next to Bonnie. Taking one of her shots and swallowing it quickly. "Would you like to dance, you refused to kiss me but surely you won't reject me again."

"I'm drunk and I really don't care, every thing seems bizarre and creepy, it couldn't get anymore freaky, so who am I to try to make it real." Bonnie stated.

"Is that a yes," Damon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Bonnie said lazily as she take hold of Damon's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

They wildly danced for what seemed centauries. Laughing and flirting, neither wanted to think about reality, they just followed the flow of how things were going. The energetic music had faded out and a slow tune waved in, Damon swathe his hands around her waist, pulling her closer while Bonnie enfolded her arms around his neck, they both started swaying to Hero by Enrique Iglesias. As half way through the song there eyes met, both slowly closed in, then reality set in on Bonnie. _What am I doing dancing with the devil, himself_. Bonnie thought. And just as there lips were about to meet Smack! Bonnie slapped Damon across his perfect face, neither one knew what was happening; she escaped his hold and ran out the back door. Her heart beating so fast she thought she'd pass out. As she turned around "Surprise," Damon mocked jiggling his hands.

"AH!" Bonnie screamed, nearly jumping 2 feet above the ground.

"Aren't you tough, for something so small?" Damon leaning in towards Bonnie.

"I hate you," Bonnie whispered calmly as her breath whipped of Damon face.

"You keep telling yourself that. Do you really believe it?" Damon said against her face.

"Yes, I do. I hate you. You repulse me, your nothing but a sick-

Bonnie's monologue was interrupted as Damon had her pressed against the back wall of the club, clutching her hands with one of his and pinning them over her head and slyly stroking the finger of his other hand down her cheek over her lips and to her neck.

"…monster," she finished almost soundlessly.

"Come on, Bonnie you keep telling yourself you hate me, but deep down, you want me, I'm the hottest guy you've ever met, you crave for me," Damon breathed. Followed by a trail of kisses along Bonnie's neck, she was so caught in the moment she didn't refuse. "You…want…me!" He said between each peck.

"I want you." Bonnie said dazed interlacing a leg around Damon's leg. Before she had a chance to even think straight Damon looked deep in her eyes.

"I'll make you mine," he said before the demon in him was restored and his vampire features were alive as he dipped his fangs towards her neck…

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she jolted straight up in her bed, instinctively her hand was around her neck. Nothing. It was all a dream, the strangest dream she had ever had.

Mean while at the Boarding house, Damon awoke from his nap. _How the hell, Must have dozed of. _He thought looking at the shattered glass next to him. That was by far the most surprising dream ever, him and the little witch how… appealing.

**Plz review and as always ideas are highly appreciated. Thanx ****.**


	4. The Mess I Made

**Author's note: **Yay another chapter finally. Sorry it took long. Hope you like, suggestions and ideas are always great. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything everything belongs to L./The CW.

**Songs: Hanging By a Moment - Lifehouse (Stefan and Elena)**

**Hey, Soul Sister – Train (This is for BonnieFF) ;)**

**Move Along - All-American Rejects**

Bonnie was lying in bed staring up at her ceiling letting her mind wonder, before it was time to meet Caroline at the grill for a girls night out, and have some _normal _harmless fun. She eventually got out of bed and got out a green, silk top and a pair of black skinny jeans before hitting the shower before glancing at the clock, strange it wasn't working but she could have sworn she had put new batteries in it, yesterday. _Weird_._ But then again I'm weird… and every other fringin' thing about the damn universe. _Bonnie added angrily, getting a little annoyed at herself that she was getting worked up for nothing.

She knew what was up with Stefan. After his true nature decided to finally pop out of him, he kinda lost all control and now was locked up in the basement, until his aggression was at ease and calm. Bonnie had tried to dodge Elena at school and every other place in town, but since Elena was of at the boarding house just about all the time, it was easier to avoid her. Unluckily for Bonnie, her and the brunette had been friends, for as long as they could remember and had almost every class together and so Elena had caught up to Bonnie to set some steady ground between the two. She had tried but, had come up unsuccessful during the 'talk' Bonnie got to know what was going on with Stefan.

Bonnie didn't like it one bit, the trouble and pain Elena was going through, the regret and pain that Stefan was facing and the pain she was forced to face. Pain and hurt. That was what? Like a trend now. She couldn't hate Elena; they had been friends since forever, they were practically sisters, they would die for each other. And she liked Stefan he had made Elena feel better when she was deep in the ground, he had – in a way – helped her open up to her powers and also saved her life, she was grateful to him and she wasn't happy about it when she had to hurt him, that was the most powerful blow that she had ever directed, all her emotions – the pain, guilt and sorrow of losing Grams and the anger she felt which was almost entirely pointed at Damon – were unleashed like a beast on Stefan.

Bonnie hated the situations they were all put in she wanted it to be okay again, she had accepted the face that life as she knew it would never be the same again but she needed some time… time off from the havoc and drama of the supernatural world, and that meant staying as far away from vampires as possible, well for now.

* * *

It had been a long and rough week for Stefan and Elena and it was ending today. Stefan had been feeling really guilty about everything he had done, and refused to leave the basement or take any blood even tough he was ok and the human blood had passed out of his system and the cravings were gone. Elena didn't understand it so Damon had come clean and told her of there transition from humans to vampires. And why Stefan felt the way he did, he blamed himself for turning and also forcing Damon to turn.

She had confronted Stefan and told him that no matter what she was always there for him he couldn't scare her off - in a different choice of words - she had pushed him until he came face to face with reality. But he still blamed himself, it was like every muscle in his body was seeping with regret of the past and Elena knew that, however she was actually glad of the mistakes he had made 100 years ago because it bought him to her and it opened a complete new chapter to her life and she liked it, minus all the dreadful stuff that came to haunt them.

In the end it all narrowed down to the simple explanations, Stefan loved Elena he couldn't just leave or die, he needed to be there for her and for his brother. Now they were up in Stefan room trying to be caught by the simplicity of things and enjoying he moment in each others arms as normal beings, it was so peaceful so calm, a truly idyllic moment.

* * *

One week! Damon was washed up and it had only been a week it felt like a damn century, what with watch his 162 year old, dramatic baby brother. Thank God that was over Stefan was finally brooding normally, again as usual. The day was terrible first Alaric had dragged him a town over in hopes of finding Isobel, unfortunately the house didn't belong to her but, in fact to another vampire, one the Damon knew his name was Henry and he was one of the guys from the tomb. And guess who he had happen to have full contact with _John Gilbert _of course. They had speculated away without drawing suspicion from Henry but in the end the oh so joyful vamp had got staked by Alaric – who had asked Damon to not kill anyone today, looks like he did that job. Well they didn't find out anything about Alaric's dead vampire wife/ Elena's birth mother but it was official 'Uncle John' was definitely up to something and he didn't intend to sub-side his mission. Well, Damon would definitely have to look into that sometime. And he had also repeated his entire vampire transformation to Elena which had bought back some really old feelings and he was sure not going to think about that ever again. Right now he was lounging on the couch downstairs listening in on his brother and Elena's incredibly boring conversation. _Ugh! Need to get out of here, maybe get a drink at the grill, might run in to the witch. That dream was surely something, to bad it didn't go all the way, _Damon thought as he picked up his jacket and car keys and then headed out the door.

As Damon approached the bar he could see a familiar figure sitting there all alone. _This'll be fun,_ he thought snidely.

Bonnie was alone at the bar Caroline had ditched her. _Perfect, _she thought.

"Well. If it isn't the witchy little witch," Damon commented as he reached Bonnie sitting at the bar gulping down beer.

"Go and burn in hell, Damon," Bonnie hissed venom ooze out of every word.

"Ouch. You offend me," He mocked, placing a hand over his chest.

"Great! Then I've completed my purpose," Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"Sense of humor, I like it" Damon said, after he let a chuckle escape his lips.

"What part of the hell away from me, do you not understand," Bonnie asked firmly.

"Let me see the 'away' part. I had a dream about you a few days ago and it's still lingering in every corner of my mind. It was left unfinished and I have every intention of seeing how it ends." Damon verified, smirking when he saw Bonnie's jaw drop and her mossy green eyes widen is alarm. That was all he needed. "I take it you saw the same dream," He asked grinned, his cold eyes glistening.

"There is no way in hell or earth that you are getting even remotely close to me," she shrieked causing people near by to turn and stare at them.

"We'll see, just you wait," Damon said, eyeing her up and down.

"I can kill you and not think twice about it," she said trying to stay cool but she couldn't fool him, he could hear her pounding with fear.

"So can I, but we both know that no one is going to die," He said smoothly. "You'll be mine, I'll make sure of that." Now he was leaning in on her.

_What? Why am I scared of him? I'm almost as powerful as he is, so it fair play. _"Fine," Bonnie confirmed. If it's games you wanna play. Then that what you'll get. But I'm warning you, there will be blood," she leered leaning in closer to Damon's face.

"Umm, my favorite," Damon whispered. "Your on, little witch," Damon breathed, his scent washing over Bonnie's mouth as she closed her eyes. "Bye," and then he was gone as she opened her eyes. _Wow!_ Damon thought as he replayed the dream in his head while driving back to the boarding house. She smelt and looked way better then she had the dream, how could he have ever missed her. He had to have her and he would make her his.

_Shit! _She thought kicking her self mentally_. _What mess had she got herself into? She was surely dead, she couldn't get out of this, it was Damon he would not spare her and this was not a good way of taking time off from the mystical world, it was just letting trouble in open armed. Was she a masochist? Why did she agree to this and why was adrenaline filling every vein in her body why was she so excited, it reminded her of the close proximity she had come to with Damon and she could still feel the heat. This was really bad.

As Bonnie lay in bed with her earphones in her ears listening to Move Along by the All-American Rejects, she thought about what she had done, now reality was setting in and she was thinking straight finally. Damon could not win no matter how hot he was, she despised him. And he wasn't the only one with an ego, he would pay. Pay for all the things he'd done, until his body was writhing in front of her begging for mercy.

**Plz review. :)**


End file.
